yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 053
"Yuma's Tactics!!" is the fifty-third chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 06/2015 issue of V Jump, released on April 21, 2015, and in English in the 04/27/2015 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Kotori cries that Astral Summoned three "Numbers" at once, and Yagumo gasps that their ATK total 9100; Yuma won't last a turn. Shark observes that Astral is serious, and planning to crush Yuma and take "Utopia". Kaito wonders how Yuma will survive this. Astral declares that his Deck is filled with "Numbers" so the difference in strength is clear, and he warns Yuma that he won't go easy on him. He activates the effect of "Blackship of Corn", detaching an Overlay Unit to send a monster his opponent controls to the Graveyard and inflict its ATK to Yuma. Yuma retorts that he's not going down that easy, and he activates a Trap Card, "Gagaga Escape", negating the effect of an Xyz Monster that targets a "Gagaga" monster. "Gagaga Magician" prepares to dodge the cannonball, but Astral calls his efforts useless and he activates the effect of "Zombiestein"; once per turn he can detach an Overlay Unit and send a card from his hand to the Graveyard to negate his opponent's card effect. Yuma's Trap shatters, but he activates another Trap Card, "Gagaga Barrier", negating the effect of a monster that targeted a "Gagaga" monster for as long as that monster remains on the field. Astral simply attacks with "Zombiestein", and Shark observes that the effect of "Zombiestein" is permanently negated, while Yagumo adds that the effect of "Blackship of Corn" was also stopped. Kaito notes that it doesn't matter if the ATK isn't lowered as the 4500 ATK "Zombiestein" prepares to land a blow on the 1500 ATK "Gagaga Magician". Yuma then activates the second effect of "Gagaga Escape", banishing it from his Graveyard to switch "Gagaga Magician" to Defense Position and prevent it from being destroyed in battle this turn. Yagumo congratulates Yuma's play for blocking the damage, but Astral refuses to allow it, activating the Quick-Play Spell Card "XYZ Spiral", allowing him to inflict damage equal to an attacking Xyz Monster's Rank x200 if it attacks a Defense Position monster with lower DEF than the attacking monster's ATK, and at the end of the Battle Phase, draw a card. The Rank 8 "Zombiestein" inflicts 1600 damage, reducing Yuma to 2400 LP. Astral then attacks with the Rank 6 "Shogi Rook", inflicting another 1200 damage and reducing Yuma to 1200 LP. Finally, the Rank 4 "Blackship of Corn" attacks, inflicting 800 damage and bringing Yuma to 400 LP. Kotori calls Yuma's name, and she expresses relief that Yuma survived the turn. Kaito points out that of course Yuma did; Astal's attacks appeared overwhelming, but Yuma knew that Astral would hit him with everything on the first turn. Shark clarifies that "Gagaga Escape" and "Gagaga Barrier" are a triple defense. There's a gap between Yuma and Astral's Decks, but Yuma used his head. Astral draws a card with the effect of "XYZ Spiral", and he admits that he's impressed that Yuma survived. Yuma replies that of course he did; Astral is the one who taught Yuma to Duel, and Yuma is going to hit him with all the tactics he's been taught. Astral wonders, "tactics? and he Sets two cards to end his turn. Kotori notes that Yuma lost so much LP in one turn, and Astral's monsters are strong. Yagumo explains that it's what Yuma's counting on, and Shark agrees that there's a way to turn powerful monsters into one massive attack. Kaito agrees. Yuma vows not to let Astral sacrifice himself; he's staying by Astral's side, so he has to win this Duel. He declares his turn and draws, then he activates the Spell Card "Gagaga Academy Emergency Network" to Special Summon a "Gagaga" monster from his Deck. He Special Summons "Gagaga Girl", and activates her effect to make her Level the same as that of "Gagaga Magician". Then he overlays them, and he chants, "Carry hope on white wings! Come forth, Number 39! Messenger of light! Utopia!" Astral notes that "Utopia" is here, and Yuma declares that this is it; this is the hope that will save him. He chants, "When the universe is in disorder, a single ray of hope descends to illuminate the chaos! I take Utopia and Shining Xyz Change! Come forth! No. S39: Utopia One!" Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia One", detaching all of its Overlay Units, reducing his LP to 1, and then banishing all of Astral's monsters and inflicting their ATK to him as damage. "Utopia One" destroys all three "Numbers" with "Pandora's Force", and Kotori realizes that this was what Yuma was aiming for. Yagumo declares that the enemy "Numbers'" ATK will be turned back on Astral; a total of 9100. Astral grunts, activating the Trap Card "Rank Gazer", gaining 300 LP for each Rank on his field. With a total of 18, he regains 5400 LP, bringing him to 9400. Then the effect hits; reducing him to 300 LP. Astral then activates the other effect of "Rank Gazer", using his three destroyed Xyz Monsters as material to Xyz Summon a new Xyz Monster. He Xyz Summons "No. 91: Thunder Spark Dragon". Yuma replies that he isn't finished attacking yet, and he activates "Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force" to Rank-Up "Utopia One". He chants, "Solitary glimmer of hope! Become a streak of lightning and leap from the darkness! No. S39: Utopia the Lightning!" Kaito observes that Yuma is hitting Shark hard and fast. Yuma activates the effect of "Utopia the Lightning", making its ATK 5000 since it has "Utopia One" as an Overlay Unit. He attacks, reminding Astral that "Thunder Spark Dragon" won't be able to activate its effect. Astral instead activates a Quick-Play Spell, Spirit XYZ Spark, doubling the ATK of an Xyz Monster and drawing a card if it is destroyed. "Thunder Spark Dragon" increases to 4800 ATK before being destroyed, reducing Astral to 100 LP. Yuma groans in frustration, and Kotori is shocked that even "Utopia the Lightning" can't defeat Astral, but she admits to being impressed. Shark confirms that Yuma's grown a lot. Yagumo muses that it shows just how much it hurts to say goodbye to someone important. Yuma's power of believing in people never falters, and Yagumo admits that he wants to believe that Yuma can beat Astral, and find them a different future. Kotori whispers Yuma's name. Astral admits that he's pleased; he can feel that Yuma is fighting him in earnest. Yuma replies that of course he is; he won't let Astral leave him. Astral states that he wants to linger in this moment, but he has a mission. Yuma has anticipated developments so far, but now Astral will get serious. He declares his turn and draws, before activating the Spell Card "Numbers Evaille", overlaying "Numbers" from his Deck in order to Xyz Summon one whose value matches theirs. He overlays "No. 10: Illumiknight", "No. 14: Greedy Sarameya", "No. 21: Frozen Lady Justice", and "No. 48: Shadow Lich", and he chants, "Prayer of my soul scattered across ten thousand worlds! Gather in my hand and reveal yourself! Come forth, true king of Numbers! No. 93: Utopia Kaiser!" The Rank 12 "Utopia Kaiser" appears with 2500 ATK, and Astral declares that "Utopia Kaiser" is the final test, urging Yuma to defeat the "Numbers'" king of kings. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. Astral Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 2: Astral Astral activates the effect of "No. 50: Black Ship of Corn", detaching 1 Xyz Material to destroy Yuma's "Gagaga Magician" and inflict its ATK as damage to Yuma. Yuma activates his face-down "Gagaga Escape" to negate the effect of "Black Ship of Corn", but Astral activates the effect of "No. 22: Zombiestein", detaching 1 Xyz Material and discarding 1 card to negate "Gagaga Escape". Yuma in turn activates his face-down "Gagaga Barrier", negating the effects of "Black Ship of Corn" for as long as "Gagaga Magician" is on the field. Astral attacks "Gagaga Magician" with "Zombiestein", but Yuma activates the other effect of "Gagaga Escape", banishing it from the Graveyard to switch "Gagaga Magician" to Defense Position, and making it indestructible by battle this turn. Astral activates "XYZ Spiral". "Gagaga Magician" is not destroyed by the attack, but due to the effect of "XYZ Spiral", Yuma takes damage equal to the Rank of "Zombiestein" x200 (Yuma 4000 → 2400). Next, Astral attacks "Gagaga Magician" with "No. 72: Line Monster Chariot Hisha" and "Black Ship of Corn"; "Gagaga Magician" is not destroyed, but the effect of "XYZ Spiral" inflicts damage to Yuma equal to the Ranks of "Chariot Hisha" and "Black Ship of Corn" x200 (Yuma 2400 → 1200 → 400). Once the Battle Phase ends, the last effect of "XYZ Spiral" allows Astral to draw 1 card. Astral Sets 2 cards. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma activates "Gagaga Academy Emergency Network", Special Summoning "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800) from his Deck. Yuma proceeds to activate her effect, making her Level equal to that of "Gagaga Magician" - 4. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "No. 39: Utopia". Next, Yuma performs a Shining Xyz Evolution, overlaying "Utopia" to Xyz Summon "No. S39: Utopia One". He activates its effect, detaching all of its Xyz Materials and making his Life Points 1 (Yuma 400 → 1) to banish all monsters Astral controls and inflict damage to Astral equal to their ATKs. Astral chains with his face-down "Rank Gazer", increasing his Life Points by 300 times the Ranks of the Xyz Monsters he controls (Astral 4000 → 9400). The effect of "Utopia One" resolves, banishing "Zombiestein", "Chariot Hisha" and "Black Ship of Corn" (Astral 9400 → 300). Astral activates the other effect of "Rank Gazer", using the 3 banished Xyz Monsters as materials to Special Summon "No. 91: Thunder Spark Dragon" (2400/2000) from his Extra Deck. Yuma activates "Rank-Up-Magic Shining Force" to Rank-Up "Utopia One" into "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" (2500/2000), whose ATK becomes 5000 due to its effect. "Utopia the Lightning" attacks "Thunder Spark Dragon", but Astral activates his face-down "Spirit XYZ Spark", doubling the latter's ATK (2400 → 4800). "Thunder Spark Dragon" is destroyed (Astral 300 → 100).At this point, the effect of "Spirit XYZ Spark" would make Astral draw 1 card. However, he is shown with no cards in his hand before conducting his normal draw for the next turn. This may have been an error. Turn 4: Astral Astral activates "Numbers Evaille", using "No. 10: Illumiknight", "No. 14: Greedy Sarameya", "No. 21: Frozen Lady Justice" and "No. 48: Shadow Lich" as materials to Xyz Summon "No. 93: Utopia Kaiser" (2500/2000). Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes